A new life
by mariafl2001
Summary: At school Trent bullies him and his siblings tease his house everyone ignores him like he's invisible.What happens when Douglas comes back ?But he didn't come to hurt him.He came to give him a new life.
1. The detention

_Chase's P.O.V._

It was finally lunchtime. I was in the lunchroom with my tray trying to find the others. Then I spotted Bree sitting alone on a table. I guess the others hadn't come yet. I walked towards the table and sat next to her.

"Hey"I said. She turned to look at me.

"Hey"she said.

"So what did you want to tell me earlier in the classroom ?"I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you...if you wanted to go to that new pizza place with me. I mean only if want to"she said nervous. I smiled.

"Sure"I said.

"Really ?"she asked smiling.

"Yeah"I said.

"Hey what are you guys talking about ?"a voice behind us said. I turned to see Adam, Leo and Amanda with trays in their hands sitting next to us.

"Oh Bree asked me if I wanted to go to that new pizza place with her this afternoon"I replied.

"Cool count me in"Adam said.

"Me too"Leo said.

"Me three"Amanda said.

"What ?"Bree said with widened eyes.

"Yeah it's a good idea. You two were going as friends anyway so why don't we all go together. The more friends the best"Adam said. I gave a 'please help me' look at Amanda but she ignored me. Great I wanted to go alone with Bree so I could finally talk to her about my feelings for her but they ruined it.

"Great"Bree said with a fake smile. My sister is definately going to hear it later.

 _Home:_

We just got home. I haven't said a word to Amanda since what happened at lunchtime. I put my backpack on the ground and turned to go to my room.

"Chase wait"she said. I stopped and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to ruin it for you. I just wasn't thinking"she explained.

"Amanda you know how I feel about Bree. Now I won't be able to have a chance with her"I said.

"I know and I'm sorry. I promise to make it up to you"she told me.

"How ?"I asked. She smiled.

"You'll see"

 _At the pizza place:_

We were in a table talking and eating pizza. I have to admit I was having fun but I really wanted to tell Bree how I felt. I wish Amanda's plan will work.

"Hey guys did you know about the new arcade ? I heard it has the best games ever"Amanda said.

"Really ?I want to see it"Adam said excited.

"Me too"Leo said.

"Why don't we go now ?It's open until 10 o'clock"she said. They stood up ready to go but then Leo stopped them.

"Wait what about Bree and Chase ? I doubt they like this kind of games and we can't leave them here". Now it was my turn to speak.

"Don't worry guys we'll be alright right Bree ?"I asked praying she'd agree.

"Yes of course. Go have fun"she said smiling. Then the three of them ran out of the pizza place. We laughed. Bree and I talked and laugh for a few minutes. I took a deep breath. It was time.

"Bree I need to tell you something"I said.

"What is it Chase ?"she asked.

"I know it may sound a little weird to say it now, here but since the first time I met you I..."I was cut by her phone.

"Oh sorry it's my dad"she said and answered it. Her dad told her something that I couldn't hear and her eyes winded. Then she hunged up.

"Is everything alright ?"I asked.

"Yeah I just have to go right now"she said and stood up. I stood up too.

"What's wrong ?"I asked.

"Uh...my grandma came to visit us and...accidentally fell from the stairs. I have to go home to see if she's ok"she said grabbing her jacket.

"What about Adam and Leo ?"I asked.

"My dad called them"she replied.

"Do you want me to come with you ?"I asked.

"NO"she yelled. Aouch. That really hurt. She must have realized it because she continued.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. Tomorrow you can tell me what you wanted to tell me"I nodded and she left.

A few minutes later I got out of the pizza place but she was nowhere. Weird. How did she leave so fast ?Then Amanda appeared.

"Hey"I said.

"Hey. I'm sorry. I did my best but..."

"It's ok. Her grandma is injured. There was nothing you could do"I said. She frowned.

"What grandma ?"she asked confused.

"Didn't Adam and Leo tell you ?They had to go home because their grandma fell from the stairs"I explained.

"What are you talking about ?Adam and Leo said that their dog got sick"she said.

"What ?First of all they don't have a dog and second why would they tell you a completely different story ?"I said.

"Because they were lying. Their dog didn't get sick and their grandma didn't fall from the stairs. They're hiding something"she said. I nodded.

I was so angry and hurt. Not because they were keeping a secret but because Bree lied to me.

 **So guys this is it. I'm so sorry I update so slow lately but these days I'm really busy with school. Anyway what do you think was the reason Adam Bree and Leo left and had to lie about it ?Also what do you think Chase and Amanda will do ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	2. He's back

_Chase's P.O.V._

Next morning I woke up when I heard the alarm on my phone. I opened my eyes and got out of my capsule. Although I slept more than usual I was still tired. Adam and Bree were still sleeping in their capsules and like everyday I had to wake them up. I knocked the glass on Bree's capsule and she groaned.

"Good morning to you too"I said and walked to Adam's capsule. I took a deep breath knowing this would be hard. I knocked on Adam's capsule as hard as I could. He doesn't respond.

"Come on Adam. It's time to wake up"I said while still banging on the capsule. Nothing.

"It's time for breakfast"I said. Then his eyes open and he opens his capsule door causing me to fall.

"Yes breakfast"he yells and runs upstairs completely ignoring me. I just stood up, got ready and went upstairs.

"Good morning"I said.

"Good morning sweety"Tasha said smiling.

"Morning"Mr. Davenport murmured not even looking away from his newspaper. I get he's still angry with me. My smile disappeared. I don't get it. When Adam got detention last week Mr. Davenport yelled at him and that was it. No grounding and the next day everything was normal. Why am I different ?I sat down on the table with the others and Tasha gave me a plate with pancakes.

"Hey guys have you heard about the new ice cream shop that will open today ?Everyone will be there"Bree said.

"Can we go too pleaseee ?"Leo asked.

"Ok we'll go"Mr. Davenport said.

"Yes"I cheered.

"No, not you Chase. You're grounded remember ?You'll stay here"he said.

"What ?But that's not fair"I said.

"I don't care. Now get ready for school"he said and we stood up to go to school.

The day was normal. The classes were interesting(for me). Trent beat me up(at least I didn't get detention this time)and I ended up eating alone in front of my locker. The bell for the last period rang and I got out of the class to find my siblings. 10 minutes passed and they were nowhere to be found. _Oh yeah they left earlier to go to the new ice cream shop_ I thought and started walking home alone. When I got home I put my backpack to the ground and, took an apple and started doing my homework. Suddenly I heard a noise. I immidiately stood up and looked around.

"Show yourself"I shouted. Then a lightning hit me and sent me to the opposite wall. I sit up and saw the only person I wasn't expecting. Douglas.

"Hey son"he said.

"Don't call me that"I snapped. I would never let him call me that. I tried to stand up but my limbs were numb.

"What did you do to me ?"I yelled.

"Don't worry you will be able to feel them in a few minutes. In the meantime..."he said coming towards me pulling out a device. It looked like Mr. Davenport's neuroscrambler.

"What is that ?"I asked as he kneeled down.

"It's like Donnie's neuroscrambler but better. It can erase your memories and give you new ones"he answered.

"What ?What memories ?"I asked.

"That's a surprise. But I can reassure you that you won't remember your so called family"he told me. My eyes widened.

"Don't speak like this about my family"I said angry.

"The family that thinks you're a nerd ?The family that treats you different from anyone else ?The family that left you here and went for ice cream ?Yeah. That's a really good family"he said sarcastically. I looked to the groung.

"They still love me"I murmured.

"They hate you Chase so I'm doing you a favour"he said smiling. I looked up at him.

"No you don't. Don't you dare do this to me"I said.

"Oh Chase the problem is I already did it"he said and put the device in front of my face. A light came out of it and after that everything went black.

 **Hey guys. I wish you liked it. I know Douglas looks like a bad guy here but later he will be good. So what do you thing Chase's new memories will be ?Will his family save him ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	3. Where's Chase ?

_Bree's P.O.V._

We were getting in the house. The ice cream shop was awesome! Adam ordered three of each flavour .Mr. Davenport was furious because he had to pay a fortune. When we got in ,the living room was empty.

"Hey guys where's Chase ?"I asked.

"Maybe he went to sleep"Leo replied.

"But it's too early to go to sleep and he left his books opened on the table. Chase never leaves them here. He always put them in his backpack"I said concerned.

"Maybe he forgot"Tasha said.

"He has a bionic memory there's no way he forgot"I said.

"Don't worry Bree. We just have to ask Eddy"Mr. Davenport told me. We went closer to one of the tablets on the wall but Eddy didn't show up.

"Eddy ?"Mr. Davenport said. I started getting worried. I super-sped down to the lab to find it empty too. I went back upstairs.

"Chase isn't in the lab "I said.

"Someone deactivated Eddy"Mr. Davenport said.

"What are we going to do ?"Leo asked.

"I will go to the lab to activate Eddy again"Mr. Davenport said.

It 's been 2 hours and we were still waiting for Mr. Davenport to activate Eddy so we can see what happened to my brother. Then the elevator's doors opened as Mr. Davenport got out.

"I did it"he shouted and came to us with a tablet. He touched the screen and Eddy appeared.

"Eddy what happened ?Who deactivated you ?"he asked. Eddy looked like he was talking but no sound was coming from him.

"What's going on ?"Adam asked.

"The person who deactivated Eddy also put a virus in his system so he can't tell us what's going on"Mr. Davenport explaind.

"Can we keep him like this ?"Tasha asked smiling. We all looked at her like she was crazy.

"No we have to fix him if we want to know what happened to Chase"Mr. Davenport said.

"Wait what if we watch the video of the last time Chase was home ?We may not be able to hear what he says but we will know what happened"Leo said.

"Leo that's a great idea"I said excited.

"Eddy show us the video"Mr. Davenport said. Eddy nodded and showed the living room. After a few minutes the front door opened and we saw Chase getting in the house ,putting his backpack to the ground ,taking an apple and sitting down to do his homework. A couple of minutes later he immidiately stood up and looked around. He said something that we couldn't hear and a lightning hit him and sent him to the opposite wall. Then Douglas appeared. I gasped. I saw Chase trying to stand up but it seemed like he couldn't move his limbs. He said something to Douglas and Douglas replied. Then he went closer to Chase pulling out a device which looked like Mr. Davenport's neuroscrambler. They started talking and I could see the fear and anger in Chase's face. After a few minutes Douglas put the device in front of Chase's face and pressed the button. A light came out of it and Chase passed out. Douglas picked him up and got out of the house.

"What did Douglas do to Chase ?"I asked in panic.

"I think he used a neuroscrambler to erase Chase's memories"Leo replied.

"But why did he pass out ?"Adam asked.

"That wasn't a neuroscrambler"Mr. davenport said.

"Then what was it ?"I asked.

"I don't know. I will have to fix Eddy so we can find out. Until then we have to wait"he said and went back to the lab to fix Eddy. What did Douglas do to my little brother ?

 **Hey guys. I know you wanted to know what memories Chase has now but I wanted to show you what happens when his family find ou. Also I wanted to show you that they care about Chase even if they don't show it to him. I promise the next chapter will be about Chase and Douglas. Can you tell me what do you think his new memories will be ?I want to see who will find it. Also if you have read this story from the wattpad(there are more chapters there)please don't say !**


	4. New home

_Chase's P.O.V._

I was moving. I didn't know where I was lying on but it felt a little soft. I opened my eyes to see that I was lying on the backseats of a car. I sat up and saw a strange man with spiky hair on the driver's seat. When he saw me from the mirror he smiled.

"Good morning Chase. How did you sleep ?"he asked me. Then I remembered who he was. How could I forget ?

"Good morning dad. I slept good"I said. His smile became bigger. "Why are you smiling ?"I asked.

"Oh it's nothing"he replied. I nodded and looked at the I remembered everything.

My name's Chase Davenport. Douglas is my dad. My mum died while she was giving birth to me. We were living in New York until now. We had to move because of my dad's job. He's an inventor. I didn't have a problem though due to the fact that I didn't have any friends at my old school. Weird. It was like I didn't know these things until now. Maybe it's because I just woke up.

After a few minutes my dad parked the car in front of our new house. I have to admit it looked good. We got out of the car and I helped my dad put the suitcases in the house. I kept staring at our new living room. A big grey couch was in the middle of the room. In front of it was a T.V. In the middle was a small wooden coffee table. The walls were a dark blue color with only one window. To the opposite side was the kitchen.

"So what do you think ?"my dad asked.

"I think it's pretty cool"I replied.

"Well if you think the living room is cool wait until you see your bedroom"he said. My face lit up. I followed him up to the stairs and into a room.

When I saw it my mouth fell. The walls were a blue-ish color. They were decorated with all sorts of things you will find in a teenage boy's room:posters of different bands, some university flags and banners and a couple of movie posters. The bed had a black frame and it was placed in the center of the room. On either side was a nightstand with a wardrobe pushed up in the far corner. Next to that was a sliding glass door, leading out to a balcony with heavy grey drapes framing the edge. On the other side was a large bookshelf filled with almost every book imaginable. In front of the bed was a large glass desk with a lamp and an office chair. The front door was on the opposite side of the bed. Next to it was a wall to the wall mirror was another door. I assumed it lead to the bathroom. My dad told me to get in and he closed the door. On the crowing of the door was a small carving. It was a simple C in a circle. It was amazing.

"Wow. Thanks dad"I said with a huge smile and hugged him. In the beginning he was a little shocked like it was the first time I had hugged him but after a few seconds he hugged me back.

"You're welcome son"he said. He is the best dad ever!

 **So this is it. I know most of it was describing their new house. Don't worry there will be more father-son times in the future. So Chase thinks Douglas is his father (although Douglas IS his father but you know what I mean)and he doesn't remember his other family. Also if you haven't noticed in 'Douglas' back' when Douglas called Chase son he got angry but here he didn't. See you next time. BYE!**


	5. First day in a new school

Chase's P.O.V

The next day came really fast . I woke up from my alarm . I pressed the button to turn it off and sit up on my bed . I stayed like this looking at my new room . It was really cool . I have the best dad ever ! _Yes you have but it's not him_ a voice said . I immidiately stood up . What was that ? And why did it say Douglas isn't my dad ? Ok either I'm crazy or someone's pranking me . I got dressed and headed downstairs . Then the smell of pancakes and syrup filled my nose . I entered the kitchen to see a plate with pancakes and chocolate syrup on the table and my dad holding another one .

"Morning dad"I said and sat in front of the plate .

"Morning Chase . Ready for today ?"he asked as he sat next to me . I looked at him confused .

"What is it today ?"I asked .

"Today is your first day to your new school remember ?"he asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot"I said . Great . As much as I love school I hate being the new kid . Everyone will make fun of me and I won't have any friends .Not that I had before . I just ate my breakfast really quick, grabbed my backpack and started walking to school . When I reached it I stood outside to see it . _Ok Chase don't be can do it_ I thought and got in.

 _Amy's P.O.V._

I was walking in the halway of the school with Jake . My best friend . We were talking when I saw David, the jock of the school, annoy a shorter kid with spikey hair . I have to admit the boy looked cute although I haven't seen him before .

"Hey have you seen that boy before ?"I asked Jake .

"No maybe he's new"he replied .

"I'm going to help him" .

"Ok be careful"he said . I smiled and walked towards David and the boy .

"Leave me alone"the boy said annoyed .

"Yeah . Not gonna happen"David said and shoved him to the ground .

"Hey David leave him alone"I said .

"Or what ?"he asked .

"Or I will show to everyone a video where you sing in the women's toilets when you think they're empty"I said showing him the video in my phone . He growled .

"Fine"he said . Then he turned to the boy .

"I'm not finished with you"and he left .

I went closer to the boy and helped him stand up .

"Thanks"he said .

"You're welcome"I replied .

"I'm Chase Davenport"he said pulling his hand out for me to shake it .

"I'm Amy Brown"I said and shook his hand . Then it hit me .

"Wait Davenport ?As in Donald Davenport ?"I asked . I'm a big fun of him . He's the richest inventor in the world .

"No my dad is Douglas Davenport and we are not related to him . I'd never thought about it though"he said .

"Oh ok .Bye"I said and turned to leave .

"Wait"he said . I turned back to face him

."Yes ?"I asked .

"Do you know where AP Chemistry class is ?I can't find it and the last time I asked someone it was that jock . Please I don't want to be late"he said .

"Sure . I have AP Chemistry too . Follow me"I said and we walked together to class .I think I started blushing so I turned to the other way . Chase looked cute but I couldn't tell him that . I didn't even know him . He looked like a good kid though . I will try to get to know him . I wish he feels the same way .

 **Hey guys so what do you think ?Chase now has a new life . He aslo met Amy who looks like she has feelings for him . Do you think he has the same feelings for her ?And do you think it will work ?Find out in the next chapter . BYE!**


	6. Tell us about yourself

_Chase's P.O.V._

While we were walking to class Amy turned to look to the opposite side from me. I got worried. Did I already look like a nerd ? I just kept walking looking to the ground. When we got in the class the teacher was already in. She turned to look at us and smiled.

"You must be my new student right ?"she asked. I nodded.

"Thank you Amy for showing him the classroom. Please sit down"she ordered. Amy just sat on her seat. An African-American boy smiled at her and she smiled back. I assume he's her friend or boyfriend. Then the teacher signed me to go closer.

"Kids this is our new student Chase Davenport. I want you to make him feel welcome"She turned to look at me.

"Chase you can sit on the empty seat next to Amy"she said. I nodded. When I sat I didn't turn to look at Amy. She probably doesn't want to be friends with me. I mean why would she ? I'm just the new kid she saved from that jock. The lesson was really interesting. I knew all the answers the second the teacher asked the question. But it was a bit weird. I mean I know I'm smart but not that much.

After a few minutes the bell rang. I took my books and got out of the class. Now it was lunchtime. Great. Another lunch that I will sit alone next to my locker.

"Chase wait"someone yelled. I turned and saw Amy and the other boy coming closer.

"Do you want to sit with us ?"she asked. I froze. Did they really want me to sit with them ? I mean I'm a total nerd why would they want to sit with me ?

"Chase"she said again interrupting my thoughts.

"So do you ?"the boy asked.

"Sure"I replied and followed them to the cafeteria. We took our trays with food and sat on a table.

"I'm Jake"the boy said pulling his hand out for me to shake it.

"Chase"I said shaking his hand.

"So Chase tell us about yourself"Amy said.

"Well I lived in New York with my dad. We moved here because of his job. He's an inventor"I said.

"What about your mum ?"Jake asked. I looked down.

"She died while she was giving birth to me"I said.

"I'm sorry"he said. I looked at him.

"It's ok. You didn't know"I said.

"So you were really good at class today. You must be really smart"Amy said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah I'm smart although today I don't know. I knew everything"I replied.

"Hey do you have any siblings ?"Jake asked. I was about to answer no when I heard the same voice telling me _of course you do dufus_. I jumped a little from my seat .

"Are you ok ?"Jake asked.

"Yeah and no I don't have any siblings"I said.

"Well I'm sure if you had they would love you"Amy said. I smiled. I don't know why but every time she says something to me I felt like butterflies were flying in my stomach.

"So I told you about me. Your turn now".

"Well I lived here all my life.J ake and I are best friends since first grade. My mum is a secretary and my dad is a lawyer. I have an older sister named Erin and a younger sister named Breana"she said. _Breana ? That name sounds familiar_ I thought. I turned to look at Jake.

"And you ?"I asked.

"Like Amy said we've been best friends since first grade. I live with my mum who works in a bakery right now. She devorced with my dad. I have one younger brother his name is Danny"he said. Wow and I thought I was the only one with one parent. I was about to to say something else when the bell rang.

"Well we should go to class now. What subject do you have Chase "Amy asked.

"P.E."I replied.

"Jake has P.E. now too. Right ?"she asked. Jake nodded.

"Ok I have maths now. See you later guys"she said and left. We started walking to the gym. Jake was telling me about a book he read but I couldn't hear him .I was busy thinking about one think. I finally had friends!

 **Ok so this is it. What do you think about it. Amy and Jake are friends with Chase. Do you think that's a good thing ? Also Chase is hearing a voice telling him about the truth. Will he remember ?Find out in the next chapter. See you next !**


	7. My little brother

_Adam's P.O.V._

I can't believe Douglas kidnapped my little brother. If I ever see him I'll make him pay. I wonder how's Chase. He must be really scared. What if Douglas is torturing him ?What if Chase is dead ?If Chase dies I will never forgive myself. I've already made fun of his smartness. I've never respected him for who he is. He was always the one who helped me with my homework and he knew exactly how to explain it to me. The others were giving up from the first minute. I will never forget the first time he helped me with my homework.

 _Flashback_

 _I give up Adam. There's no way you can understand these problems"Bree said and stood up. It was after our official first day at school and I didn't know how to do my homework so she was helping me. Or trying to help me._

 _"Please Bree you have to try one more time"I begged._

 _"No way. I can't explain them in a way you can understand them. I'm sorry Adam"she said and left the room. After a few minutes Chase came._

 _"Hey what's going on ?Why was Bree yelling at you ?Did you try to wash her phone in the toilet again ? "he asked._

 _"No, she was helping me with my homework but gave up because I couldn't understand them. Plus,if had put her phone in the toilet again I wouldn't be here anymore"I said. He chuckled._

 _"Do you want me to help you ?"he asked._

 _"You would really do that ?"I asked. He nodded."Sure"I said and he sat next to 20 minutes I was done and I understood everything._

 _"Thanks Chase. You really helped me"I said._

 _"What are brothers for"he said. I hugged him and said_

 _"I love you Chasey"I whispered to his ear._

 _"I love you too Adie"he whispered._

 _End of flashback_

That was one of our few good times after we got out of the lab. Before we got out Chase and I were really close. I would always look out for him and we were spending most of our time together. After we got out I started spending more time with Leo. I thought I would be normal if I did that. Bree did the same. Chase didn't. He thought that we always had to be ourselves. Even if we wouldn't be normal so we left him alone. He was always trying to get our attention but the only way we were giving it was by making fun of him. We were laughing about him being smart and I would always throw him around.

I really regret doing that. I would do anything to have my brother back. I wonder what did Douglas do to him with that device. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"He fixed it"Leo said excited. I turned to face him.

"What ?"I asked.

"Big D fixed Eddy. Now we can watch the video"Leo said. My eyes widened as I immediately stood up.

"Then what are we waiting for ?Let's go"I said and we ran to the elevator. I would finaly find out what did Douglas do to my baby brother.

 **So this is it. What do you think. Adam loves Chase and wants him back. Also Mr. Davenport fixed Eddy. What do you think will happen next ?See you next time. BYE!**


	8. Almost finding out

_Chase's P.O.V._

When I got home it was empty. Weird. Normally dad would be home by now. Maybe he had more work to do due to the fact it was his first day. I went to the kitchen and made a sandwich for myself. After I ate it I decided to explore the rest of the house. While I was walking I saw a door. I got in and saw a small room with an office table full of papers and a huge library behind it filled with books. There was a big window with brown curtains and on the wall on the opposite side of the office table was a portrait of my dad on a white horse dressed like a knight. It feels like I've seen something like that before. But there's no way there's another person in the world with so much ego. This must be my dad's office. I went closer to the office table and saw a small device. I took it to look at it better. It looked like a remote control but instead of buttons it had a touchscreen with a small button under it. _What is this thing ?_ I thought. I had a feeling that I had seen that device before but I couldn't remember when or where. Suddenly a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chase what are you doing here ?". I looked up and saw my dad. That's weird why didn't I hear the door when he got in ?

"Hey dad. What is this ?"I asked showing him the device. His eyes widened.

"That ?That is a...a mini scanner"he said.

"Are you sure ?It doesn't look like a mini scanner to me"I said looking at the 'mini scanner'.

"Of course I am. I designed it. Now get out of my office"he said while taking the mini scanner from my hands and putting it to the table and shoving me out of the room. He got out of the room too and closed the door.

"Dad are you ok ?What's the problem ?You know I like checking your inventions in your office and you never had a problem with that"I said confused.

"I know it's just that...that invention was very fragile and...and I didn't want it to break"he told me."Anyway how was your first day at school ?"he asked trying to change the subject.

"It was good. I also made friends"I said excited.

"Really what are their names ?"he asked.

"Amy and Jake"I replied.

"That's great. How about you invite them for lunch ?It will be a good chance for you to get to know them better and for them to try my excellent cooking"he said. I chuckled.

"Ok I'll ask them tomorrow"I said.

"Ok. Hey how about we watch a movie and order pizza and make popcorn ?I know you like it"he said. I smiled. That was true. We used to do that every week in New York. We would order pizza or make a lot of food and watch one of our favorite movies.

"Sure"I replied.

"Good, go choose the movie and I'll order the pizza"he told me. I nodded and went to the T.V.

After 20 minutes the pizza was here and the popcorn was made. We sat on the couch and started the movie. After a few minutes I started getting tired and soon I fell asleep on me dad's shoulder.

 _Douglas' P.O.V._

While I was watching the movie I felt something on my shoulder. I turned and saw my son sound asleep on my shoulder. I smiled. I took his head and laid it gently on a pillow. Then I took off his shoes and laid them on the couch. I threw a blanket over him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight son"I whispered in his ear and he smiled in his sleep. That made me feel like I was important for someone. I really regret changing Chase's memories but what else was I supposed to do ?The kid hated me for dear life! When I saw what his family did to him I knew I had to take him away. I didn't want him to suffer anymore. I love him. When I saw him today with the neuroscrambler I thought that he found out. Luckily he didn't turn it on or it would be over. Also I know keeping his bionics a secret is a bad thing but I want to give him what he always had dreamt about. A normal life. I just wish that's what he wants.

 **So this is it. Chase found the neuroscrambler and Douglas' office. Will he try to find the neuroscrambler again ?Also I need ideas. If you have any please PM me. See you next time. BYE!**


	9. The dream

_Chase's P.O.V._

 _I was in a house. It was way bigger than mine. It had a big grey couch and a T.V. for a living room. The living room was connected with the kitchen. On the opposite side of me were some huge windows and a balcony. In front of them were the stairs that lead upstairs. I also noticed that there was a tablet on the wall. Then I heard a ding and I turned to the kitchen's side. There was an elevator. Weird. It wasn't there before. On the elevator's doors were three red circles. I had a feeling that I came here before but I couldn't remember when or why. I started walking closer to the elevator when a girl's voice sounded behind me._

 _"Chase ?"I turned around but there was no one there._

 _"Where are you ?"I shouted._

 _"We miss you. Please come back to us"the same voice said. Who misses me ?_

 _"Please Chasey"this time the voice belonged to a boy. I turned around again but just like the first time there was no one in the room."Please remember us"it said. Remember who ?_

 _"Come on Chase you are my best friend"another voice sounded. It was a boy again but I think younger than the other one._

 _"Please Chase remember who we are. Remember who YOU are"a man's voice said. Remember who I am ?Then all the voices started talking together. Also the room started spinning around.I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I started screaming too so I wouldn't listen to the voices._

Then my eyes shot opened. I was in the living room of my house lying on the couch. _Nightmare_ I thought. I tried going back to sleep but I couldn't. In the end I just watched T.V. until morning.

* * *

Then next day at school I was walking with Amy and Jake but I wasn't paying attention on what they were saying. All I could think about was the dream I had last night. Then a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Chase are you ok ?"Amy asked.

"Yeah it's nothing"I replied. Amy looked at Jake and back at me.

"It's not nothing. Now tell us what's going on"she said. I sighed. Then I told them about my dream. Every detail I could remember. When I finished they looked a little scared.

"Ok that's creepy"Jake said.

"I know"I replied.

"But remember who ?Who did you forget and they miss you ?"Amy asked.

"I think it was just a dream. You didn't have amnesia or something right ?"Jake said.

"No I didn't. Maybe you're right. It was just a weird dream"I said. Then I remembered. "Hey guys do you want to come at my house after school ?"I asked hoping they would say yes.

"Sure. We can also study for the chemistry test we have. What do you think Jake ?"Amy asked. We both turned to look at him.

"Sure why not"he replied. Then the bell rang and we all went to our classes. After the school ended we started walking to my house when I heard someone yell"Chase"I turned to see a brunette girl with a tall boy coming towards us. Then the girl hugged me. I pulled away.

"Do I know you ?"I asked confused.

"You mean. You don't remember us ?"

 **Hey guys so this is it. What do you think about Chase's dream ?Who were the voices he heard ?Also who are the two kids that appeared in the end and what do you think will happen ?Find out in the next chapter. Also I'm still looking for ideas for later. Please if you have in mind anything tell me. Anyway see you next time. BYE!**


	10. Finding him but losing him again

_Bree's P.O.V._

When the video ended I couldn't believe it. Everything that Douglas said was true. We really weren't a good family to Chase. I could tell that everyone was thinking the same thing. Also Douglas did something with Chase's memories. I don't know exactly what because even though Mr. Davenport fixed the problem with the sound we couldn't hear everything they were saying.

"What are we going to do now ?"I asked.

"You two are going to bring him back. I already tracked his chip and looks like Douglas has taken him to another town"Mr. Davenport said.

"WHAT ?"we all asked shocked.

"Don't worry guys. Bree I'll send you the coordinates and you'll take Adam and super-speed there"Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok"I said as I felt a tingling on my neck.

"Why can't I go ?"Leo asked.

"Leo I promise you we'll discuss the reasons later but now it's not the time. Bree go"Mr. Davenport said. I nodded, grabbed Adam and super-sped to where Chase was supposed to be. When I stopped I realized we were outside of a school.

"Great and I thought we would skip school today"Adam said. I just gave him a 'really' look.

"It's not the time for jokes. We need to find Chase"I said.

Then the bell rang and kids started getting out of school. After a few minutes I saw Chase getting out of the building with a boy and a girl. They went to the opposite direction so he didn't see us.

"Adam I found him"I said excited pointing to Chase. We started running to him.

"Chase"I shouted. He turned and I hugged him. It felt so good to hug my brother again. Then he pulled away.

"Do I know you ?"he asked confused. My heart shattered.

"You mean you don't remember us ?"I asked.

 _Chase's P.O.V._

"Uh do I have to ?"I asked even more confused. Who are these people ?

"Please Chasey it's us. Adam and Bree. Your siblings"the boy said. His voice sounded familiar and so did the nickname he used. I shook it off.

"Look I'm not who you think I am. I don't know you and I don't even have any siblings"I said.

"But..."the girl started saying but Amy cut her off.

"He's telling you he doesn't know you so leave him alone". They turned to look at her and Jake.

"And who are you ?"the boy asked.

"We're Chase's friends. Now excuse us but we need to leave"Amy said as she grabbed my wrist and we started running.

"Wait Chase you have to believe us"he girl yelled but we kept running.

After a few minutes we were out of my house. We stopped for a minute to catch our breath.

"Ok that was weird"I said.

"You tell me those kids were psycos"Jake said. Then we got in the house.

"Dad we're home"I yelled so he can hear me. After a few seconds he got out of the kitchen with a pink apron. I have to admit it was really hard for me not laugh. He came closer.

"You must be Chase's friends. Amy and Jake right ?"he said.

"Yes Mr. Davenport. Glad to meet you"Amy said and shook my dad's hand.

"Please call me Douglas"he replied.

"Then we're glad to meet you Douglas"Jake said smiling and shook his hand.

"So I wish you like spaghetti. It's my specialty"my dad said and we went to the kitchen.

When we ate Amy, Jake and I went to my room to study. Amy was really smart. Well not as smart as I was. After 3 hours they left. Now it was dinner time I was sitting with my dad in the kitchen eating silently. I decided it was the right time to tell about the insident today.

"Dad I need to tell you something"I said.

"Sure son what is it ?"he asked while eating.

"Today when we were leaving school a girl and a boy came to us saying I'm their brother. They even knew my name. I think their names were...Adam and Bree"I said. He started choking.

"Dad are you ok ?"I asked worried. He coughed a couple of times.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. And you Chase. Do you believe them ?"he asked with fear in his eyes.

"Of course not. They were probably crazy. I mean if I was their brother I would know them wouldn't I ?"I said. I could see the relief in his eyes. Why was he relieved ?He didn't even have to be worried in the beginning. He stood up.

"I'm going to bed"he said. He started walking out but he stopped next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him."Chase I want you to remember that whatever happens I'm your father and this is your home. Promise ?"he asked with a serious face.

"Don't worry dad of course I'll remember it. I mean I don't know them so there's no..."he cut me off.

"Just promise me you will"he said.

"I promise"I said. He smiled and patted my back.

"Thank you son. Goodnight"he said and left. Ok that was weird.

 **OK guys this is it. What do you think will happen ?Adam and Bree found Chase but he didn't recognize them. Also Chase told Douglas about you think it was a good idea ?What will Douglas do ?. Anyway see you next time. BYE!**


	11. The talk with Douglas

_Leo's P.O.V._

I was sitting on my mission specialist's office waiting for Adam and Bree to bring Chase back. Big D was tracking them. I couldn't wait to see my brother again. I need to apologize for what I said or did to Big D's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"They're back"I immediately stood up and turned to the metal doors. When they opened I didn't see what I expected to. Bree was crying and Adam had a sad face and was trying to comfort his sister. Chase was nowhere.

"Guys what happened ? Where's Chase ?" I asked. Bree cried louder.

"We went to the place Chase was. He was coming out of a school with a boy and a girl. When we saw him Bree shouted his name and hugged him"Adam explained.

" If you found him then where is he ?"Big D asked.

"You didn't let me finish. Bree hugged him but Chase pulled away and he..." Adam was interrupted by Bree.

"He said he didn't know us"she replied still crying.

"What ?But how's that possible ?"Big D asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with the device Douglas used" I said.

"I'm surprised he found it. I always thought he was the stupid one. After Adam of course" a voice behind me said. I turned to see the one person I didn't want in a computer screen.

"Douglas"I screamed.

"What have you done to my son Douglas ?"Big D asked.

"You mean MY son Donny. He's my son and I did nothing to him. I just brought him home"Douglas replied.

"His home is right here"Big D yelled so loud that even I got scared.

"Why didn't he recognize us ?"Bree asked.

"Because I used my neuroscrambler on him and gave him new memories. Unfortunately you are not in those memories. And now the reason I called you. Stay away from Chase or you'll pay. He doesn't even remember you. Also he's a lot happier here"he said. That confused me.

"What do you mean he's happier ?Why wouldn't he be happy here ?"I asked.

"Maybe because you always leave him behind. If I remember correctly when I took him he was alone while you were at that ice cream shop"he said.

"That's not an excuse for not being happy. He was grounded because he got detention for being late in class again and he wouldn't tell me why"Big D said.

"That wasn't an excuse. It was an example. Have you thought why he wouldn't tell you the reason he was late ?Maybe he was scared. Also here he doesn't have a family that always makes fun of him and calls him nerd. And he actually has friends here"he replied. He was right. We have been a terrible family to Chase. "So I'm saying it for the last time. Stay away from my son not because I'm threatening you but because you want him to be happy. If you actually ever wanted him to be happy"he said and the screen turned black.

"What are we going to do now ?"I asked.

"We'll do what Douglas said. We'll stay as far as possible from Chase. We may not like it but it's for his own good"Bree said ready to start crying again. I couldn't believe she said that. But she's right. With us away Chase will finally have a happy life.

"No"Big D said. We all turned to look at him. "We won't do this. We need to bring Chase back"

"But Big D you heard what Douglas is hap..."

"Chase may be happy now but he believes in a lie. He's living a lie. We can't give up on him. And now that we know what he's been feeling all these years we'll help him"he cut me off.

"But when we tried to talk to him he didn't believe us"Adam said.

"We'll try again but this time together. We'll move to the town he is living now and we'll try to make him believe us. It'll take some time but hopefully in the end Chase will come back home with us"

 **Hey guys I'm back!In this chapter I just wanted to show you that his family cares about him. Anyway what do you think will happen ?Is it a good idea for them to go find Chase ?And how will Chase react when he sees them again ?Will he trust them ?Find out in the next chapter. BYE!**


	12. Caught in our trap

_Bree's P.O.V._

We just got in the house Mr. Davenport bought here **(It's just like the house they have in Mission Creek)**

"Hey guys how did it go ?"Mr. Davenport asked.

"Well he forgave us but I think it's going to be really difficult to bring him here"I said.

"We need to find a way. Is there anyone except Douglas who is in the way ?"he asked. I nodded.

"Chase's friends Amy and Jake"Adam replied.

"Then you need to keep them distracted so Chase is alone"Mr. Davenport said.

"Ok so tomorrow Adam and I will distract them while you ask Chase"Leo told me. I nodded. I wish after all this he'll remember us.

 _Chase's P.O.V._

I was in the front of my locker with Amy in my arms. Jake hadn't come yet and we took the opportunity.

"So are you ready for our date tonight ?"I asked her.

"Yes, I can't wait. Where are you taking me anyway ?"she asked.

"That's a surprise"I said. We started leaning in. Our lips were about to touch when we heard a voice.

"There you are. I was looking for you everywhere"Jake said. We immediately got away from each other pretending like nothing happened.

"Hey Jake. How are you ?"Amy asked.

"Good. How about we go watch a film tonight ?"he asked.

"Uh I'd love to but I have planned something for tonight"I lied.

"Oh ok. What about you Amy ?"he asked.

"I'm sorry Jake but I have to...study. For the physics test I have tomorrow"she lied.

"Physics test ? Didn't you have one today ? I thought Chase came to help you study for it yesterday"he asked confused. Amy and I looked at each other.

"Yes but Mr. Snow didn't come today so the test moved for tomorrow"she said.

"Are you sure because I think I saw him a few minutes ago"This time we didn't know what to say. Luckily Adam, Bree and Leo came.

"Hey guys"they said.

"Hi"we replied.

"Mrs Thompson wanted to talk to you two"Leo said pointing to Amy and Jake.

"Why ?"Jake asked. They shrugged.

"I don't know. You should probably go and see for yourself"Leo replied.

"Ok see you later Chase"Amy said.

"Bye"I said. Then Amy and Jake followed Adam and Leo. When they were out of sight Bree came closer.

"Hey Chase I was wondering if you could help me study for the math test that I have?"she asked.

"I'm sorry Bree but I have plans for today"I said.

"What about tomorrow then ?Please Chase I don't want to fail in this test"she pleaded. I sighed.

"Ok you can come with me after school tomorrow at my house"I said. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm.

"Actually can you come at my house ?My dad is very protective and he'd never let me go at a boy's house. But if you come he'll agree"she said.

"Ok. See you tomorrow"I said. She nodded and smiled. I tried to leave but she stopped me again.

"Oh and Chase, you should probably not tell Amy or Jake about it. They don't seem to like us"she said. She was right. They'd be mad if they knew.

"Ok"I said and left.

 _Bree's P.O.V._

I was waiting for Adam and Leo to come. After 5 minutes I saw them coming.

"How did it go ?"Adam asked.

"It worked. Chase fell in our trap"

 **Hey guys I'm back!So what do you think will happen ?What exactly will they do when Chase goes to their house ?Also how do you think Amy and Chase's date will go ?Find out next time. BYE!**


	13. Getting ready for the date

_Chase's P.O.V._

I was in my room getting ready for my date with Amy. I was so nervous. What if I blow something up ?That'd possibly mean the end of our friendship! I got out of my room and went downstairs to see my dad sitting on the couch watching T.V. Once he saw me he smiled.

"Hey Chase, are ready for your date ?"he asked me as he stood up.

"I don't know if I can do this. I'm really nervous. What if I do something wrong ?I don't want to ruin our friendship"I said worried.

"Don't worry son. If she really likes you she won't stop no matter what mistake you do"he said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's just...I don't want to be alone again"I said.

"Chase look at me"he said serious as he put both his hands on my shoulders to make me look at him. "You'll never be alone again ok ? Whatever happens on that date you'll always have me"he said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks dad. You're the best"I said. He tensed a little. What's wrong with him every time I hug him ?Then he pulled away with a guilty face. Like he did something bad and is regretting it now. "Dad are you alright ?"I asked. He smiled but I knew it was fake.

"I'm fine. Go to your girl now. And don't forget what I told you"he said. I nodded and turned to leave. "Wait Chase"he said. I turned back and he threw something to me. I caught it and when I saw what it was I couldn't help but smile. His car keys! I looked at him.

"Are you sure ?"I asked.

"I trust you"he said. "Now go before I change my mind"I nodded and ran to his car. Literally. I got in and started driving.

When I finally reached her house I took a deep breath. _Calm down Chase. You can do it_ I told myself and got out of the car and walked towards her door. I took another deep breath before I knocked. After a few seconds a lady opened the door and once she saw me she smiled.

"You must be Chase. Come in"she said nicely and backed away to let me in. Then she went near the staircase and shouted"Amy that boy you were talking all the time about yesterday is here"I grinned when I heard that. Then I saw Amy running down the stairs and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was beautiful.

"Mum"she said embarrassed.

"Shall we go ?"I asked. She nodded smiling and took my hand.

"Ok kids have fun...but not too much fun"her mum said and closed the door. I laughed.

"Your mum is really funny"I told her. She blushed from the embarrassment.

"I know"she said. "If she could just think before she speaks though it wouldn't hurt"she muttered.

When we reached the car she stopped. "Is this your car ?"she asked surprised.

"Actually it's my dad's but he lent it to me for tonight"I explained as we got in the car.

"So where are we going ?"she asked. I smiled.

"You'll see"I said.

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't updated anything for months but I'm very busy with school. But don't worry. I'm going to finish this story. I'm also sorry this chapter wasn't the date as some of you wanted. I promise it's in the next chapter. So how do you think the date is going to go ?See you next time. BYE!**


End file.
